The Olivia Videos
by jersey's here
Summary: This is what it's really like to be Olivia Ryan.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Oliviana Marie Ryan. But please just call me Olivia. Oliviana sounds like an old snooty British lady. If you are about to ask me what this is, then shut your mouth, because I am going to tell you. This is my life. How are you seeing this? Well. You see, Daddy works for the government, I don't know what he does exactly but he has all sorts of cool gizmos in his room. Including telephones inside shoes (I use these when I don't want to carry a purse.), sunglasses that give you the "run down" of whoever you look at, and many other cool, and useful things. The reason I am telling you this is because inside his room he also has a bag of VERY tiny video cameras. 'Cameras?' You say. Yes cameras. About a year ago I thought it would be cool to have my own documentary. Ya know…Something to show the people at my funereal. I was all excited about it until daddy shot the idea down before I could even finish my sentence. I was very sad when he said I couldn't have one. I mean, How are people going to remember me? I had no other choice then to sneak into his room and steal the bag of mini cameras. I took about forty of them, and then put the bag back in his room. 'What am I going to do with all those cameras?' You ask now. WELL. I put them _all over_ town. And when I say all over I mean ALL OVER. I put them in the library, my house, both OCD and Briarwood, my favorite bakery, the park, EVERYWHERE. This may sound creepy to you but I just wanted my life to be captured. And remembered. Anyways. This room that you have just stepped into is the video room where you can watch all of them. I have put all the videos in chronological order and made sure that all the crap is cut and you only see the juice. Now I know how excited you are to watch the past year of my life unfold in front of your very eyes, but first you need some background information. So please relax and put on these magic sunglasses that I took from daddy and enjoy the show.

P.s. my comments will look like (_this). _

**OLIVIANA RYAN: **

**AGE: ** 14.

**SEX: ** Female.

**CITY: ** Westchester, NY.

**GROUP: **None. _(yeahh..I'm kinda a loner. I mean I could hang out with that Raspberry girl…But who would want to do that?)_

**GRADE: **9th.

**RELATIOSHIP STATUS: ** Single.

**APPERANCE:** Blond hair. Clear blue eyes. About 5'8" _(I might get to be taller than Kasey!)_

_**SIDE NOTE: **__Me! And once again. Its Olivia.

* * *

_

**ANDREW RYAN: **

**AGE: ** 16

**SEX: **(_We aren't sure…HAHA. Jk._ )

Male.

**CITY: ** Westchester NY.

**GROUP: ** He's friends with everybody and is extremely popular.

**GRADE: **10th.

**REALATIONSHIP STATUS:** Single._ (He says he's keeping an open mind…whatever that means..)_

**APPERANCE: ** Blond shaggy hair. (_Derrick copied him!)_ Blue eyes. Around 6 feet.

_**SIDE NOTE: **__My brother. Call him Andy. Otherwise he will kill you.

* * *

_

**KASEY RYAN:**

**AGE: ** 17.

**SEX: **Female.

**CITY: ** Westchester, NY.

**GROUP: ** The original DSL dater. _(Sometimes I feel like the family screw up.)_

**GRADE: **11th.

**REALTIONSHIP STATUS: **Seeing Adam Bench. _(Psh. No surprise there. She is never single. I wonder how long this one will last…)_

**APPERANCE: **Long blond locks. Teal eyes. Around 5'9".

_**SIDE NOTE: **__My sissy(:

* * *

_

**MASSIE BLOCK:**

**AGE: ** 14

**SEX: ** Female. _(yeah. female dog.)_

**CITY: ** Westchester, NY

**GROUP:** TPC

**GRADE: **9th.

**RELATIONSHIP STATUS: **Talking to Landon Crane.

**APPEARANCE: **Brown shiny, hair. Amber eyes. About 5'5"

_**SIDE NOTE: **__I HATE her. She is so mean, and she never gives anybody a chance. She thinks she is superior to everybody. I will destroy her one day. Mwuahhaahaha.

* * *

_

**ALICIA RIVERA:**

**AGE: ** 15.

**SEX: **Female. (_Have you seen her chest?!)_

**CITY: ** Westchester NY

**GROUP: **TPC

**GRADE: **9th.

**RELATIONSHIP STATUS: **Officially dating Josh Hotz.

**APPEARANCE: **Brown hair. Brown eyes. Spanish looking.

_**SIDE NOTE: **__She used to be my best friend. Then she dumped me for Massie. Ugh. I hate Massie.

* * *

_

**DYLAN MARVIL:**

**AGE: ** 14

**SEX: **_(Pig.)_

Female.

**CITY: ** Westchester NY.

**GROUP:** TPC

**GRADE: **9th.

**RELATIONSHIP STATUS: **Officially dating Derrick Harrington. _( I like them as a couple.)_

**APPEARANCE: ** Red curly hair. Emerald eyes. About 5'9".

_**SIDE NOTE: **__I like Dylan. She seems nice.

* * *

_

**KRISTEN GREGGORY:**

**AGE: ** 15

**SEX: **Female

**CITY: ** Westchester, NY.

**GROUP: **TPC.

**GRADE: **9th.

**RELATIONSHIP STATUS: **Recently dumped Dempsey Soloman. Talking to Dune Baxter. _(Thank god.)_

**APPEARANCE: **Blond hair. Blue eyes. About 5'7". _(Sort of like me…Except I'm taller. And she's smarter.)_

_**SIDE NOTE: **__She's really athletic. I don't really know how she became friends with Massie.

* * *

_

**CLAIRE LYONS:**

**AGE: ** 15

**SEX: **Female.

**CITY: ** Orlando, FL.

**GROUP: **TPC.

**GRADE: **9th.

**RELATIONSHIP STATUS: **Officially dating Cameron Fisher.

**APPEARANCE: **Blond Hair. Brown eyes. About 5'4"

_**SIDE NOTE: **__I don't like her. She's too nice. And annoying. And she stole my boyfriend.

* * *

_

**DERRICK HARRINGTON:**

**AGE: ** 15. _(He acts like he's 9)._

**SEX: ** Male

**CITY: ** Westchester, NY.

**GROUP: **TBB. _(TPC's male part.)_

**GRADE: **9th

**RELATIONSHIP STATUS: **Officially dating Dylan Marvil.

**APPEARANCE: **Shaggy Blond Hair (_Via Andy) _Brown eyes. About 5'11".

_**SIDE NOTE: **__ He's cool. He still comes over sometimes to skate, but not that much anymore. Well… I guess that's because its winter.

* * *

_

**JOSH HOTZ: **

**AGE: ** 14. _(Is it weird that Alicia is older…?)_

**SEX: ** Male.

**CITY: ** Westchester, NY.

**GROUP: **TBB.

**GRADE: **9th.

**RELATIONSHIP STATUS: **Officially dating Alicia Rivera.

**APPEARANCE: ** Brown hair. Brown eyes. About 5'9".

_**SIDE NOTE: **__ I don't like him very much. He's kind of full of himself.

* * *

_

**CHRIS PLOVERT: **

**AGE: ** 15

**SEX: ** Male

**CITY: ** Westchester, NY.

**GROUP: **TBB.

**GRADE: **9th.

**RELATIONSHIP STATUS: **Single. _ (Single Forever. Hehe.)_

**APPEARANCE: ** Brown curly hair. _(It looks really cute under a baseball hat.) _Glasses. About 5'11"

_**SIDE NOTE: **__He touched my boob once. Andy beat him up.

* * *

_

**KEMP HURLEY:**

**AGE: ** 15

**SEX: ** Male

**CITY: ** Westchester, NY.

**GROUP: **TBB.

**GRADE: **9th.

**RELATIONSHIP STATUS: **Single.

**APPEARANCE: **Curly light brown hair. Close set brown eyes. _(He's like an 8.)_

_**SIDE NOTE: **__PERVERT. PERVERT. PERVERT. We made out like twice….

* * *

_

**CAMERON FISHER: **

**AGE: ** 15

**SEX: ** Male

**CITY: ** Westchester, NY.

**GROUP: **TBB.

**GRADE: **9th.

**RELATIONSHIP STATUS:** Officially dating Claire Lyons.

**APPEARANCE: **Black wavy hair. One blue eye and one green eye. About 5'11". _(Cam is beautiful.)_

_**SIDE NOTE: **__Cam is my ex boyfriend. I thought we had so much fun together. I guess he didn't. He still sometimes comes around our house with Derrick and has always been nice to me.

* * *

_

Ok. Enough about them. On with the show.

JIMMY!!! ROLL CLIP 558 please!!.

* * *

_**Helllllooo! Ten reviews pleasee:)**_

_**-C loves M.**_


	2. Chapter 2

NOW ACCESSING VIDEO 583. VIDEO 666. VIDEO 254.

NOW LOADING

0%------------100%

USERNAME: LIVV44

PASSCODE: *********

NOW PLAYING VIDEO 583.

* * *

The smell of rose water fills the air. as i lean over the bathroom toilet, tooth brush in my hand, and holding my stomach i know that sweet smell will soon be gone. and that is because i, Olivia Ryan, have an eating disorder. it started over two years ago. I was at the movies with Andy, when some girls came over to flirt with him. He didnt really want to talk them so he tried to get away. They kept following us so i kindly went over to them and told them that Andy wasn't looking for a relationship. They told me to "screw off, fat bitch". I know they only said that because they were mad , but i couldnt take it. What if they actually thought i was fat. what if me being fat was the only reason why Massie wont let me into the pretty committee? i needed to do something. so during the movie i told Andy i was going to pee. but instead of peeing i threw up. i made my self throw up. and i havent been able to stop from then on. throwing up, made me, one, feel skinnier ,two, it made me feel good about myself and three, it mad me feel like i was closer to fitting in. The only time that i stopped was about a year ago when Cam Fisher asked me out. He would always tell me that i was pretty, and that would make me feel _really_ good. Better than throwing up did. I felt like i was finally good enough, well at least for Cam. And being good enough for Cam was good enough for me. When he broke up with me, i couldn't think of any reason of why he would do it. but then it popped into my head. I was fat. Why else would he do it? i mean its not like he liked anybody else... Me being fat was the ONLY reason as to why he would do it. I mean its not like i was UGLY. I just got my nose job and i knew i was hot. But anyways i started to do it again. and its only gotten worse since. i throw up almost everyday. and i havent told anybody. I know i shouldnt do it, but i cant help my self. I _need_ to do it.

My hands start shaking and i know i have to do it now. I stick the tooth brush down my throat and start to gag. i stick it down further and start to feel everything i ate before, come up. and in one swift motion i pull the tooth brush out, and puke in the toilet. The smell of salt, french toast, maple syrup, orange juice and stomach acid fill the air, i smile to my self, and feel good.

* * *

NOW PLAYING VIDEO 666/ CONTINUING TO VIDEO 254.

Location: Olivia's Room./ OCHS (Octavian Country High School).

* * *

As i pull my blue and white stipped A&F tube dress over my head, (i don't really like all those big designers.) i think about what i want to accomplish today. Most people thinks it weird that i have a set goal for everyday, but i've been doing it since i was little. Its something my dad taught me to do. Sometimes they are silly, like wear bright red lip stick all day. but other times they are serious, like dont make fun of anybody all day. Today i think im going to go for a silly one. And something easy. I fix my hair into a curly side pony tail and look in the mirror. most days i wear little to no makeup. just some foundation and mascara normally. I hate it when girls wear to much makeup. Like Massie and her friends. I also hate how this year Massie has insisted on all of them wearing **glitter** eye shadow. Thats one of the many things that bothers me about her group. They all do EVERYTHING she says. And so does pretty much everybody else in our grade. its ridiculous. I used to follow her too but i decided that being me is a lot easier than trying to be her. Following her around wasn't worth it. i was always stressed, i never actually fit in, and they constantly made fun of me. and besides I think i look pretty good without the glitter. but...my outfit needs a little something. I run to my closet and pull out my espadrille sandal collection. i look around and immediately know what i want to accomplish today: Wear 6 inch white espadrilles all day long. WITHOUT COMPLAINING. it may be a tough task but i can handle it. Today's going to be a good day.

* * *

"_Yes! Its on and poppin'_

_Yes! The parties rockin'_

_Yes! The babes are shockin'_

_Yes! and there ain't no stoppin'"_

Me and Kasey's favorite song blasts through the black speakers inside her white Jeep Wrangler, and we both sing at the top of our lungs. The wind blows through our hair and our sunglasses and shinned to perfection. This is routine. Every morning, no matter how early, we always blast the radio and sing. We cant hear ourselves but I love it. As we pull up to OCHS people laugh and wave at us and Andy. Andy sits in the back with his head in between his ears, and bent over. he thinks nobody can see him while he does this, but he's so big that it doesn't really matter. Why doesn't he just drive himself to school? Who knows. But i think he secretly likes spending time with us. As usual we park in the third spot to the right in front of the school. these coveted spots in front of the school are reserved for the "popular's". as we get out Kasey friends rush up to us and Andy takes of t'words his friends. its kinda funny how i have literally no friends in my own grade but more friends than i can count in grades higher than me. I would be totally fine with that if i had classes with them. or if our lunch hour wasn't separated by grade. But no, of course not. i have to spend _alllllll_ day with a bunch of wise-asses who hate me.

"Love the shoes Liv!" Missy Cambridge says as she kisses my left cheek. Missy and her crew have been following my sister around for SO LONG. Like seriously they do everything she does. It all started when Kasey took one tennis lesson with a girl named Skye Hamilton three summers ago. Skye and her friends pretty much became my sisters stalkers. Kasey didnt mind though. she took the fact that the follow her around as a compliment. Skye moved to some weird academy this year, but her friends still follow my sister around like crazy. They are really nice, but kind of whore-ish.

"Thanks Missy. Love the hair." I say with a smile. Its in this cool fish braid thing. "How did you do it?"

"Well..i parted it-" . The schools bell tones, cuts her off, and signals the five minute warning. She waits for it to finish before she starts talking again. "haha. I'll tell you later. kay?" She says with a laugh.

"haha. ok." I say as her and her friends sprint away. I'm about to start walking when Kasey grabs my arm.

"Hey. Try to be nice to the kids in your grade today. Just for me..?" She asks.

"Kase. I'm not the mean one." I say.

"I know. Just....dont do anything stupid." She says. Ugh. story of my life. I walk away and leave her to her friends. they like to be late for some weird reason. i walk into the large glass doors and turn left to go to down the stairs and to my locker. I love how the freshman have all their classes down stairs because it really open and pretty down here. also in the spring time our teachers let us have class outside, and its so peaceful.

"HEYYY SEXY!" Chirs Plovert yells at me. Oh. My. God. that kid is such a pervert. i've learned to just ignore him. i turn the corner and oh shit. not again.

"Oh my god. can you guys...like.....move...please? this is my locker...." i say to the couple making out against my locker. The girl looks up at me and giggles and goes back to kissing him. the boy tries to move her but she wont budge. i try to look away.

"Baby..." He whispers. "This is Olivia's locker.."

"So..." She says. he looks at her pleadingly and she finally moves. "God Cam, sometimes you can be such a baby." They walk away hand in hand. I try to get the image of them making out, out of my head, and open my locker. Its always pleasant to see your ex-boyfriend make out with Claire the Hoe. _not. _

* * *

_What do you guys think? _

_Like? Hate? _

_Review please:) _

_Lets go for a total of 7 reviews._

**_ALSO MY CHARACTER VISUALS ARE UP! _**

**_HERE IS THE WEB-SITE._**

theoliviavideospictures .weebly

.com

**IMPORTANT: no www. at the beginning. **

_**CHECK THEM OUT!**_


	3. Chapter 3

NOW ACCESSING VIDEO 454

NOW LOADING.

1-100%

USERNAME: LIVV44

PASSCODE: ********

NOW PLAYING VIDEO 454.

* * *

'Oh hello my dear friend' I say to myself as I sign onto my facebook. Oooh. I love facebook. It's my secret addiction. I love getting friend request's and notifications, and group invitations (one time somebody made a group about voting me the hottest girl at BOCD High), and everything about facebook in general. I love feeling like I'm connected to people and that I'm friends with everybody. Even if I really am just 'friends' with them on facebook and not in real life. I tried to make my page as girlie as possible but obviously that's hard when you cant change the backgrounds or anything. My picture is a black and white one of me and Kasey and Andy all at a party. We're all smiling and our arms are around each other and we look like the perfect family. That picture has 124 comments. All from family, "friends" of mine, or Kasey's friends or Andy's. I hate it when people join groups or 'become a fan' of things. So I made sure that I am only a fan of three things. Kick Boxing (my favorite hobby), Being Tan, and Donuts. My about me is short and sweet saying that I love to have fun and enjoy other people company, especially my families. My absolute biggest pet peeve on facebook are those skanky girls who put up pictures of themselves in their swim suits just in their room, like not even at a pool or anything, just chilling in their bedrooms taking pictures of themselves in bikini's. Girls like the one's in the pretty committee. Actually that's what Claire's profile picture is right now. And Alicia's. Claire's is the five of them in Massie's room, all in their bikini's. actually Massie herself is in a towel. Nothing on underneath. And Alicia's is just her self in her Moroccan style room in her orange bikini that we bought together. WHAT WHORES. Ughh. Of course there pictures all have comments about how "hot" they are. Whatever. I only have 3 notifications. Probably because this is my third time signing on in 2 hours…

Kemp Hurley posted something on your wall.

Chris Polvert commented on your wall post.

Andy Ryan commented on your wall post.

**Kemp Hurley: **heeey livv. Jus wanted 2 kno if u cought the chem homework. Myb u could come over and help me? ;) Thanks babe xx.

**Chris Plovert: **shut up hurley. U wanted to get some ass.

**Andy Ryan:** oh hey guys. No. she didn't get the homework. Sorry honry hurley.

I feel like I should comment….but I don't. hahaha. Andy always has my back no matter what. Ok, lets go check out my newsfeed.

**Massie Block:** is partayyyyying.

Oh that's cute Massie. It's Tuesday. I hope you have a hangover tomorrow when you get to school and look like hell.

**Kasey Ryan: **you drive me crazy 3

Aww. I'll like that. Her current 'boyfriend' is a nice guy. Maybe this one will last longer than a month.

**Cam Fisher has posted a video: **my girl and me.

Oh god. Not another one. Cam always makes video's of what he's doing instead of posting status's. He only makes them about once a month, twice maybe, and they are always of what he is doing at that very moment. Once it showed him peeing.. most of them are hilarious and consist of him and Derrick doing something stupid, like screaming bloody murder in the school library, or dry humping a lamp. I've been in two. The first one is when I drew on Josh in sharpie while he was sleeping. And the other is of me reading an English paper in front of Cam and then Derrick comes and farts on me in the middle of it. The first one was hilarious but I wasn't so happy about the second one. I don't really want to watch this one. I mean the title just screams EW. The videos that he makes with Claire aren't funny. Or cute. Or exciting. At all. But as usual, I click play anyways. It's just them sitting and eating popcorn. Claire and Cam both have a straight face. I think it's meant to be funny.. but it's not. It's just boring. 2 comments.

**Claire Lyons : **I love you babbbbby.

**Cam Fisher: ** thx.

No other comments. Normally Cam's videos get about 40… in maybe 5 minutes. This has been out for 10. Hmm. Maybe I'm not the only one sick of their little 'relationship'. I sign off and go to take my shower. And then I realize something. Claire said I love you. And he didn't respond. Well he did but he didn't say I love you back…

YES.

Ok. So in case you haven't figured out I'm still madly in** like** with Cam. I miss him. And I haven't been the same since we broke up. I wish he would call me and tell me that he broke up with Claire, tell me that he needed to come over immediately, tell me that he still liked me and wanted to hang out again, tell me anything.

BZZ. Text.

**Cam: **hey. Sry about Claire this morning. I don't think she knw it was ur lckr.

ARE YOU KIDDING? DID THAT REALLY JUST HAPPEN? That was….weird. and lucky. And I feel like God just actually heard me speak for the first time. Woah. Maybe I should try this more often. Maybe this is a sign. A sign that I should make some sort of effort. Now that their relationship is 'on the rocks'. Or at least I think it is. Maybe. Because he didn't say I love you back? That means something right..?

**Olivia: **it's ok. No worries. I miss seeing you around.

**Cam**: I miss u 2 . Were hanging out soon.

**Olivia**: Promisee?

**Cam**: yeah. Im actually hving a party. U shld come. Its tmrw.

**Olivia:** uhm. Yeah. Let me check. I'll tell you at school.

**Cam:** ok. Bye livie.

Wow. A party. I haven't been to one of those in a while. Well at least one from our grade. Maybe Claire wont be there. Maybe she'll be sick. Or she'll break her leg and be bed bound. Then I'll have Cam all to myself. And I mean, even if she is there I can still hang out with Chris and Kemp. I'm still in shock that Cam texted me. _**YES!**_

* * *

soo that chapter wasnt so great but whatevs. kind of a filler. you guys havent been reveiwing. at all. i'm really dissapointed. let go for 12. thanksssss. :)


	4. Chapter 4

NOW ACCESSING VIDEO 958. VIDEO 223.

NOW LOADING

0%-100%

USERNAME: LIVV44

PASSCODE: *********

NOW PLAYING VIDEO 958.

LOCATION: OLIVIA'S CLOSET. COFFENSIONAL.

* * *

"The fact that I really don't have any friends in my grade kills me. Normally, everywhere I go I have friends. From summer camp to random places, like the grocery store, I have always made friends and I made them fast, but at school everything different. People don't accept me and their clique's are already formed. nobody is open to having something new in their lives. I guess I'm not something new, because I'm not even new to the school. I'm just new in the sense that I'm different than most. I'm different because of my insecurities. That's why I got my nose job. My insecurities obviously influence my life a lot and I guess they have defiantly influenced other's people opinions about me too. I think that the fact that I got a nose job made a lot of people think that I am stuck up or a bitch. But I'm not.

I had friends once. Well..i guess it's not like that.. I have friends now. But they are boys and I'm not so sure they don't just like me because of my body. Anyways. I had a girl friend once. She moved away in 6th grade. Her name was Kayla. this was before anybody cared about your socks. This was before the even the teacher's judged you. This was before Massie and her clique ruined our school. Everybody was friends back then. I feel like the fact that I don't have friends my own age is going to affect me for the rest of my life. Sure I have 'friends'. I have friends who are nice to my face, but when I'm gone I KNOW they are going to make a remark about how I don't wear all the fancy brands or how I'm, quote-unquote, a whore. So they aren't my friends. I guess they are more of just people who I put up with. And who put up with me. I don't really have anybody who I can talk to about my problems. I don't have many, just the fact that I throw up. No big deal. It would help if I had somebody to talk to though. anybody. You know, I've even thought about opening up to Kemp before, that's how _desperate _for friendship I am. Luckily I talked myself out of that before I broke down. At times I wish I would have though. But the consequences would have just been…bad. That's the only way I could describe it. In my school, if I even open my mouth, the consequences are bad."

* * *

NOW PLAYING VIDEO: 223

LOCATION: OCHS.

* * *

**SLAM.** Somebody slammed my locker door shut, when I bent down to get my books out of my bag. Typical. I whip up ready to bitch somebody out when i find Derrick and Cam grinning at me.

"ugh. You asshole's." I say. They both are looking at me like they have no idea why I would swear at them. Shocked. Cam is in his signature leather jacket with just a plain white tee shirt underneath and light wash denim jeans, while Derrick played it up a little bit, for Dylan I'm guessing, with a red sweater and dark wash jeans.

"Now, now livie, watch that mouth. Don't want the old bird to hear you, now do you?" Derrick asked with a heart melting smile. I could hear girls sigh beside me, and Derrick knows it.

"n-" I start before getting cut off by Cam.

"no, she doesn't" Cam says while putting an arm on my shoulder. "because if our 'pal' hears you saying those dirty, dirty words then you'll get in trouble and not be able to come to my party tonight. And we want you come to my party tonight, right Derrick?"

"oh. Yes. Very much so." Derrick responds by putting his arm on my other shoulder. I can tell that they are mocking me but its out of good nature. I play along.

"oh. I don't know boys…that party sounds preeeeeettty lame. Maybe I don't want to be cought with _that _kind of 'crowd'. I mean…you guys just aren't up to my standards. " I sneer and start to walk away, my flowy pink Abercrombie skirt swaying against my legs. Cam grabs my arm and turns me around.

"Olivia. You're coming. Don't try to weasel you're way out of it." Cam says smiling at me but somehow he's serious at the same time. His eyes are telling me that he really wants me to go. The blue one to be exact.

" and what do you mean we aren't up to your 'standards'?" Derrick asks sounding offended. "all you're friends are going to be there. And maybe another one, another _guy_."

"uhm. They aren't my friends. You guys are. You know that. You're girlfriends hate me. And so does the rest of our grade." I say as we start walking. And then it hit's me. Another GUY? "wait. What? You guys are setting me up…on a date.?"

Cam looks a little distressed but Derrick is beaming. "Yes! We found you the best dude. You're going to love him. I promise." Derrick says while kissing my cheek and walking away to class. I turn to cam.

"am i?" I say giving him a pointed look. He looks up at me shyly. Cam can never lie so if he says I'm going to like him then I know I will.

"yeah." He says softly. "you're going to really hit it off. I think you know him."

He kisses my cheek just like Derrick does and walks away.

"be there at 9:00. And make sure you look extra good!" he call's out confidently. God. He is so cute.

* * *

Awwwww. Poooor Olivia. The boy she likes is setting her up on a date. Thoughts? Comments? REVIEW. Lets go for twentyyyy babby!. :D.

And thanks to all my reviewers from the last chapter.

kisses bitchessss. oxxo.


	5. Chapter 5

NOW ACCESSING VIDEO 114. VIDEO 735. VIDEO 902.

NOW LOADING

0%-100%

USERNAME: LIVV44

PASSCODE: *********

NOW PLAYING VIDEO 114. CONFESSIONAL.

* * *

I'm worried. Worried about tonight to be exact. Well obviously I'm worried about tonight what else would I be worried about? Basically I'm worried about everything that a normal teenage girl would be worried about before going to a big party. So the hair, the clothes, the shoes, the makeup, the body weight, the fact that I want my deodorant to last the whole night. You know, the basics. And since this is THE party of the year, I'm extra worried. Oh and of course, I have this random mistery boy who tops the list of things i'm worried about. Like, what the hell. I didn't even want to go to the party in the first place and now I feel like if I don't show up for this 'guy' then he'll think I'm a total bitch. Normally I don't care what people think about me. They can think I'm a whore. They can think I'm stupid. But I don't like it when people think I'm a bitch. I try to be nice to everybody. _TRY._ Sometimes it doesn't really work. Anyways. I don't want this guy to think I'm mean, so… I guess I'm going. UGH. I'm preparing for a night of hell. Oh well. At least if this guy is a dud then I can still hang out with Plovert and Kemp. But that's not really something to go out for either. Or look this good for. And trust me. I look good. Here's my outfit in a nut shell. Dark wash jeans that are made for pushing up your booty. And a top that I dont really know how to explain. It has like a swirly pattern of browns and dark greens and deep reds,(totally unhippie-ish though) and it's a halter top, but it doesn't have a back. Like, there is nothing on my back except for two strings that tie together. I don't know. It's Kasey's and she says it makes me look sexy. Sexy isn't really the look I'm going for but whatever. If it doesn't attract this boy that I'm meeting then it will definitely attract Cam. I know his taste. My hair is blown out and loooooong as ever. My make up is to a minimum, I guess you could call it a night time casual with a touch of sex appeal. I like it. I actually feel really good about myself, which is rare.

* * *

NOW PLAYING VIDEO 735.

LOCATION: CAM'S FOYER.

"Oliviaaaa!" Derrick says as he opens up the door of Cam's house. He looks amazingly beautiful in his checked plaid, navy and white shirt, and brighter blue shorts. His dirty blonde hair is gelled up with the perfect amount of product. Overall, he's a total dime. He gives me a giant bear hug and I can smell the beer on his breath. Where are Cam's parents? Normally they don't just go away and leave Harris in charge.. becasue well.. come on...we all know how irresponsible Harris is.. "Caaammy! Our guest of honor is here."

Cam turns his head around and gives us a nod. He does a little bit of a strut as he walks over. The music is blaring Eminem's new song, Cold wind blows. A total Derrick song. Obviously he picked the music. Cam gives me a hug when he comes over and I can smell the _liquor_ on his breath. His is much stronger than Derricks was. Cam has always been a heavy drinker. Drunk Cam is fun though. But sometimes he worries me with it. He looks drop dead amazing in his navy v-neck with his hooded red, navy, and white plaid shirt. He's got cargo shorts on and just looks…so good. I feel my body heat up as he grabs my hand and drags me across the room.

"HAVE FUN LIVVY!" Derrick yells over the music. Cam leans over and whispers in my ear.

"you look..amazing tonight." His breath is warm and my whole body tingles from it. God. Why does he do this to me? He tells me that I look amazing and then drops me off with some guy.

"thanks. You do too." I say.

"I know." He says with a cocky grin, eye's straight ahead. He drops my wrist and put his arm around my waist. I catch Claire's eye and smirk. She's in a light purple dress and heels. HA. Obviously she and her friends thought this party was going to be more high class. Obviously she doesn't know her boyfriend.

* * *

NOW PLAYING VIDEO: 902

LOCATION: CAM'S DEN.

The party is in full swing. The music is blaring a bunch of mixes of rap and dance that you can't buy on iTunes. Girls are dancing all over boys in slutty outfits, and boy's have drinks in their hand, egging the girls on. The Shitty Committee is over in a corner gossiping about who knows what. Actually they are probably talking about me right now. They are all dressed like they are going to some fancy dinner instead of a high school party. They look overdressed and out of place. Cam lead's me over to a couch and I see who he wants me to meet. Before I notice anything else about him, I notice his eye's. Green. Piercing green. He's tall. He's got blonde hair that I'm guessing is normally shaggy, but tonight is sticking up a little bit thanks to Axe hair gel. He's muscular. And then I realize that he's Dune Baxter. Dune stands up to greet me. Although I've heard of Dune, I've never actually met him. He's like, A PROFESSIONAL SURFER. And..totally hot. This could be fun.

"Hi. I'm Olivia." I say as I shake his hand. We both smile at each other and I notice his perfectly straight, Crest White teeth.

"I know who you are." He says. "I'm Dune Baxter. You look really pretty. "

"Alright man, looks like you've got it under control. I'll leave you two alone. Make sure Olivia stays out of trouble. She can be a bit of a bad girl sometimes." He says and winks at me. He starts to walk away. i turn to say something about dancing to Dune when i hear a slam. Claire has jammed Cam against the wall. she if ferociously making out with him. everybody in the room is watching them. claire is trying to undue his belt buckle but Cam isnt even kissing her back. obviously he doesnt want 'it'. well at least not in public. Cam pushes Cliare off of him and looks at her in pure discust. maybe he doesnt want 'it' at all. Claire stumbles backwards and starts to cry. Cam looks back over at me and pulls Claire away from the living room.

"woah." Dune whistles, obviously a little shocked at the whole thing too. "somebody's had a little to much to drink.."

"yeah..." i say. my eye's still drifting on Cam as he walks away. Dune notices.

"you..uh..got a thing with him or something...?" Dune asks shyly.

"Uhm..i don't know.." I say.

"well, it looks like you do..." Dune says with a laugh. "but uh... i should probably tell you something." Dune says.

"yeah. sure. go ahead." i say kinda shakily. we sit down on the couch.

"i kinda got a thing with Kristen. i really don't know why Cam and Derrick set us up when they know that i like her.." Dune says slowly. "i just thought you should know...i mean before you fall in love with me, of course." he flashes me a dazzeling smile.

"Oh shut up." i say while shoving him. "and doesn't Kristen have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah. but he's not here tonight. this is my chance to steal here...that's actually the whole reason i came to this party." He say's kinda shyly.

"And how do you plan on stealing her..?" i ask while looking at him through my lashes.

"by making her jealous with you." He says smiling at me. i can't tell if he's flirting or not... "well i mean. if thats okay with you."

"uhm. i don't know. don't you think _cam_ will get the wrong idea.?" i say whispering the word Cam.

"oh uh oh! so you do like him." Dune says smiling incredulously.

"yes! now shut up." i say looking around just in case anybody heard. he puts his fingers on my chin and pushes my lips together so i look like a fish. he directs my head back in his direction.

"if you want the truth, i think that Cam likes you." Dune says. i look into his eyes, a little shocked. " what...? when he was telling me about you he just went on and on and on about how great you were. he literally didnt have one bad thing to say about you. Derrick had to tell him to shut up after about a list of like, 20 things man."

we sit quietly untill Dune speaks again.

"i think 'us' would work in both of our favors. it would make Kristen jealous for me, and it would do the same for you and Cam" he says seriously. "...and i just love spending time with pretty girls."

Dune flashes me another smile. i think about it for a good three minutes.

"deal." i say. i flip from sitting next to him and move to sitting on top of him. while stradeling his legs, i grind his hips.

"this better work." i whisper to him and i kiss his lips. i'll be pissed if it doesn't.

* * *

hi. a_ total_ of 23 reveiws please. that is only seven people who would have to review. i didn't get the number i wanted last time and was very disappointed. in the reviews, you can tell me anything you want. if you liked my story. if you didnt like it. what your dog's name is. how many kids you want when you get older. whatever you want. **and make sure you check out the visuals website. **basically its just pictures of what everybody looks like.

the link is theoliviavideospictures. weebly. .com (NO SPACES). i worked hard on it. :).

TOTALLY WORTH IT.

p.s. pretty committee is added to the visuals site.

p.p.s. i changed my pen name to jersey's here.

I DON'T KNOW WHY. kind of random.

i don't live in jersey.

and jersey isnt my name. although that name is kind of cute.

REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6

_We love patrone__  
__we came to party rock__  
__Everybody its on__  
__Let's go_

_Shots shots shots shots_

_

* * *

_

NOW ACCESSING VIDEO 011. VIDEO 497.

NOW LOADING

0%-100%

USERNAME: LIVV44

PASSCODE: *********

NOW PLAYING VIDEO 011.

LOCATION: CAM'S BASEMENT BATHROOM. COFFENSIONAL.

Its 12:47 and the party is about halfway through. Dune's plan isn't working. Well it is for him. Kristen has been eyeing us all night. She watched us as we were making out. She watched us when he brought me a 'juice'. The only time she didn't watch us was when we were in the bathroom. Well I was in the bathroom. Dune was in the kitchen helping some kid with something I think. The only reason that this plan isn't working for me is because I CAN'T FIND CAM. Like literally, Dune and I have pretty much like been all over this house except for upstairs in the bedrooms. And we can't find Cam. And if Cam is in one of those bedrooms I will be pissed. Oh well. The one thing that I've actually liked about hanging with Dune tonight is that I've been getting _major_ attention from other boys. Boys are so stupid. They always want what they can't have. It's a pity that I like Cam because some of the boys are cute. Oh hey. There's Derrick. I should go talk to him. Bye guys.

* * *

NOW PLAYING VIDEO: 497

LOCATION: CAM'S DEN.

* * *

"Daaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre!" I lean in to give him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Massie is standing by him in a emerald green floor length dress. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHH. She looks so stupid. Well, I mean she looks great for like a Hollywood movie premeire. But for a party…she looks stupid. I decide to comment. "Nice fashion choice Massie." She just looks at me through the slits she calls eyes. "I think I saw something like that at target."

"it's Gucci. But obviously, you wouldn't know anything about Gucci . " She sneers.

"Massie. I_ choose_ not to dress like a stuck up bitch. And we both know that my 'daddy' has a lot more money than you." I say. Hitting it where it hurts.

"easy ladies." Derrick says stepping in. "No need to fight for _my_ attention." He says as he puts his arms around both of us. "there's enough of me for everybody!"

Massie stomps away, obviously annoyed with his arrogance. As she goes away she turns around and calls out. "I'm going to get something to drink and if she isn't gone by the time I come back I'm leaving."

"why don't you just leave now?" I call out after her. "nobody wants you here."

Massie stops dead in her tracks and screams. Literally screams at the top of her lungs, "SHUT UP YOU FAT BITCH."

I flinch. Derrick notices. The whole room looks twords me. I sprint twords her in an effort to rip those stupid hair extensions off of her. Right when I'm about to get the first strand out of her hair, two arms pull me back. _Cam._

_

* * *

_

WWWOOOOOOOOOOW YOU GUYS. THAT WAS SHORT. i'm so sorry. i have a semi exciting next chapter. and a SUPER exciting chapter after that.

so please review. uhm. i would like a toal of 37. THAT'S ONLY NINE PEOPLE WHO HAVE TO REVEIW.

**AND MORE THAN ANYTHING...CHECK OUT THE CHARACTER VISUALS. **

**the website is: .com **

thanks guys:)i love you.


	7. Chapter 7

NOW ACCESSING VIDEO 048. VIDEO 189.

NOW LOADING

0%-100%

USERNAME: LIVV44

PASSCODE: *********

* * *

NOW PLAYING VIDEO 048.

LOCATION: Cam Foyer.

* * *

"CAM. LET GOOOO OF ME!" I scream struggling to get out of his strong grip. "MASSIE. ONCE I GET OUT YOU'RE FACE WILL BE FUCKING RUINED."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP. I HAVE A PERSONAL-OOMPH-TRAINER WHO SPECAILIZE'S IN-KEMP LET GO-KARATE!" She says trying to duck out of Kemp's reach. Cam starts to drag me upstairs, while Kemp drags Massie downstairs to the basement. Ew. He's probably trying to seduce her.

"HAVE FUN SKANK!" I say as her head goes out of view. People star to realize that the fight is broken up and the go back to what they were doing before. Pass the Courvoisier (part II) by Busta is playing now. Good pick by Derrick, everybody knows that song always brings on a grind fest.

"you're not going to turn crazy and run after her are you?" Cam whispers in my ear while were at the top step.

"please I am so much more mature than that." I say. Even though in truth I really wanted to rip her brains out. I'm so sick of her. He gives me a look saying that he knows me better than that, but decides to let me go anyways. He takes my hand and leads me to his room. He, actually we both notice that half of the freshman class is still standing in his foyer looking up at us expectantly, despite the fact that the biggest part song ever is playing. He rolls his different colored eyes that he is famous for and closes the door. He looks at me and runs his hand through his inky black hair while exhaling. God he must be pissed at me for ruining his party.

* * *

NOW PLAYING VIDEO 189.

LOCATION: Cam's Bedroom.

* * *

"Cam." I say taking a seat on his navy blue comforter. Navy blue is the theme for his room. Everything in it is either navy, white, or gray. I remember going to target and picking out this comforter. We were dating then, and he wanted to make sure I liked it for when I came over. He was so sweet that day. He held onto my hand like I was his life support and I loved every single second of it. When I picked this one out, he kissed me gently and told me this was the one he liked the best too. Great minds think a like. "look. I didn't mean to ruin your party…I was just-"

"Olivia shut up." He said not looking at me. I can't believe he just said that when I was trying to apologize. What the hell? "that's not why I brought you up here." He said. "I've been looking for you for pretty much the past hour."

"oh. I've been with Dune. He's really great." I say with a gritty smile. He turns around and looks at me. Pain in his eyes. Or is that jealousy? He comes over and sits next to me on his bed.

"liv..don't get to into him. He's a nice guy...I just don't want you to move to fast with him." Cam says.

"yeah he is really nice." I say, hopefully pushing the jealousy meter ever farther.

"uh..yeah. but this isn't what I wanted to talk with you about anyways." He says. He looks like he's on the verge of tears.

"oh." I say, kind of disappointed. "then what is it?".

He inhales again, holds it in for two seconds and then exhales. I can still smell the alcohol on his breath. " I broke up with Claire."

I look at him a little shocked. "what?" I ask smally. I've been waiting for this day for. So. Long. And it happens tonight? On a night that I'm totally unprepared for it to happen on? Cam flops back onto his bed.

"I broke up with her." He says again, his voice cracking. "I can't handle her crap. Her jealousy and her drama is just too much for me."

I lay back with him. "I'm sorry." I look at him and actually mean it. When he's hurt, I'm hurt. He still stares at the ceiling. "did you end it or did she?"

He looks at me and a tear drops from his green eye. "I did. And I feel so bad. She was crying. She was so hurt."

"Cam. Don't cry. You know when other people cry that I start to cry too." Especially you. I wanted to add. I feel my throat closing.

"no." he says wiping his eye. " I don't want to make two girls cry in the same night." He sits back up again and pulls me up with him. "Especially not you."

I smile and my throat opens up again. I actually even chuckle. I love how he never holds back what he has to say. I want him to mean it so badly in a romantic way. But I know he just means it in a best friends way. "why do you feel bad? It needed to be done." I say looking at him and putting my hand on his shoulder. "you weren't happy with her."

"I don't know. I just…we've been together for so long and we been through so much." He explains. "I knew I wanted to break up with her for a while. I just never thought I would actually do it."

I nod my head like I understand when I actually have no idea what he means. Whenever I don't like somebody I'm dating, I just break up with them on the spot. I don't think about it. It's like instinct.

"I don't want to face her. I don't want to see her crying." He says looking down. " Can we just like..get out of here? Like out of this town? Just the two of us?"

"sure." I say quickly grabbing his hand and leading him towards the door. My heart is racing. I'm going on a semi-road trip with the love of my life.

"woah. Hang on." Cam interjects. Oh shit. He wasn't actually serious. Ooooh great. I knew that it happened to fast. "you can't go out like that. Some guy might try to hit on you. And he might be bigger than me.." he says while tossing me one of his soccer tournament tee shirts.

"oohh. So I look like a slut?" I ask with a teasing face. I grab his sweat shirt and go into his bathroom to change.

"no it's not that..you look good." Cam says smiling at me as I shut the door. "and that's exactly why you need a tee shirt." He whispers.

"What was that cam?" I ask opening up the door even though I heard him clearly.

"nothing." He says and I smile to myself. "let's go."

* * *

**A.N.:** hmm. questoin, questions, questions. why was Massie with Derrick instead of Dylan? Where are Cam and Olivia going? Is Ryan Sheckler in fact, the hottest guy alive? stay tuned! Visuals Site Update: so I realized that it never really came up for you guys..sorry about that. Hahaha. But here it is again. Theoliviavideospictures. weebly and then of course there is a . com after that but for some reason fanfiction doenst let us put link . But there it is.

And um I have an apology to make to you guys? Uh..sorry for being a review whore and BEGGING for reviews. I don't know, I didn't really think I was begging. But if you're a writer on here then you know that its such a great feeling when you get a review. So review my story please! ;) for my next chapter to come out i need a total of 48 reviews. thaaanks. AND DONT FORGET THE VISUALS SITE :D!


End file.
